Coil components such as surface mount-type planar coil elements are conventionally used in various electrical products such as household devices and industrial devices. In particular, small portable devices have come to be required to obtain two or more voltages from a single power source to drive individual devices due to enhanced functions. Therefore, surface mount-type planar coil elements are used also as power sources to satisfy such a requirement.
One of such coil components is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-60284. The coil component disclosed in this document comprises a coil conductor and a metal magnetic powder-containing resin covering the coil conductor, and the metal magnetic powder-containing resin contains three kinds of metal powders different in average grain diameter (first, second, and third magnetic powders). Such a coil component can have improved magnetic permeability due to a reduction in the distance between metal powder grains achieved by the second magnetic powder having a medium grain diameter.